The Currently Unnamed Notepassing Scheme
by Exploding Snap
Summary: Lily gets bored during History of Magic, and what ensues is the best prank ever! ^_^Please click the blue button above this (the title) and read!
1. The Dream

A/N: Well, I started to like MWPP lately, and I got a weird desire to prove it. Problem was, I got the idea in the  
  
middle of my CLE class, and it continued until History (good thing I'm at the back of the class!). Anyway, Lily  
  
finds History (of Magic) boring (just like me and every other student in the world). Please bear with me! Because this is just the second fic I ever wrote.  
  
Disclaimer: Lily, James, Sirius, and all the other Harry Potter characters belong to the almighty J.K. Rowling. *sniff*  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
The greatest troublemakers of Hogwarts were noisily eating breakfast in the Great Hall when Snape walked in. Lily smiled. They had turned Snape's hair purple and had performed a charm not to make him notice. But it was about to wear off. Remus was choking on his bacon, and James and Sirius were rolling on the floor, laughing themselves hoarse when Snape shouted, so the whole castle could hear, "POTTER!!! BLACK!!!"  
  
Lily's eyes opened drowsily. She looked around slowly, taking in what she saw. Around seventy chairs, with people sleeping on them, and a silvery, transparent-like teacher was lecturing about Goblin Rebellions, completely oblivious to the fact that his class of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were almost all asleep. The classroom was very dusty, and someone snored as the teacher, Professor Binns passed through his desk. Lily muttered, "History of Magic". She tried to lie back down and sleep, but suddenly, she felt wide-awake. She searched around in her mind for something to do. It fell on two names that she heard in her dream. "Sirius and James!" She picked up a piece of parchment and began to write:  
  
James,  
  
I've been thinking...do you think Snape will look good with blue hair?  
  
Lily  
  
That would be okay. Considering the fact that the ringleaders of the Potter gang always shared any information they had with each other. She passed it on, staring at James' eyes open slowly, read the letter, and then shake Sirius awake. She got a quick reply.  
  
Lily,  
  
What about pink? Personally, we think that would suit him better! Anyways, Lily, I never thought you had it in you! We decided that you must be made an official member of the Hogwarts' Association of Pranksters! But anyway, about Snape's hair. why don't we meet later, in front of the kitchens and discuss it there?  
  
The smartest kids in school,  
  
James and Sirius  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
Jamsie dear,  
  
Pink? I don't know...why don't we just mix it? And while we're at it, why don't we color his robes too? You pick the color; I'm running out of ideas. Oh, and Sirius? Start helping.  
  
The talented,  
  
Lily  
  
P.S. Why don't we meet INSIDE the kitchens instead?  
  
Lily giggled; Sirius and James were squabbling over the parchment, trying to write on it first.  
  
Lilac,  
  
Quit calling me Jamsie! I think that's a great name! Stop it Sirius! Prongs, you know I won't! Lily, you are getting to be more and more like Sirius everyday! Pranks and food! I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
Padfoot and Prongs  
  
P.S. If you don't stop calling me that, I'll call you Petunia.  
  
Sirius and JAMES,  
  
Thanks James! (happy?) That's so very nice of you to actually say that! Hey Siri! Hear that? I'm now your little sister! I'm so happy! Thank You! Thank You! I feel so honored!  
  
The greatest,  
  
Lily  
  
Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of that period. Lily quickly wrote a postscript.  
  
P.S. meet you there at 8:00  
  
And she placed it in James' hand as she left for Divination.  
  
When he got the note, James smiled. He showed it to Sirius, saying, "Told you! She is now the one who plans the pranks, not us! She is getting to be more like you everyday!"  
  
Sirius grinned. "So? I'm glad to have found an successor!" He then rushed off to Muggle Studies, leaving James to run after his retreating back.  
  
A/N: If you flame, it will be used for my yummy mallows *points to a large bag of em* 


	2. The Plan

   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot (I think) and myself.  
  
   
  
A/N: GOMEN NASAI!!!!! Sorry for taking so long! Anyway, They are here to plan. something, don't know what yet. Oh! The school's Guidance Councilor asked me to lend entrance her one of my fanfics. Hmm wonder why. Maybe she noticed me writing them when I should have been listening to her during the interview. hmm.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
The Beginning of the Plot  
  
Lily stood by the portrait of fruit, the to the kitchens tapping her foot impatiently. James was late. She had rushed down from the Great Hall right after she finished dinner. James though, was nowhere to be seen, and Sirius disappeared with him. Remus, when asked where his friends were, suddenly choked (again) on his steak (a/n: Remus seems to be choking a lot nowadays^_^) and squeaked out that James and Sirius decided to skip dinner. Lily glanced suspiciously around her, and then walked away.  
  
   
  
If only she had stayed a few seconds longer, she would have heard a tiny giggle. She would have been really surprised, but as she had walked away, she could hear none of that, and Lily would also not be able to see the portrait swing open, admitting two invisible beings into the kitchens.  
  
   
  
~:-:~  
  
   
  
As Sirius and James fell to planning the latest Marauder conspiracy, (after a good amount of eating), they heard a swish, and the sound of a cloak being dropped. The spun around, just in time to see Lily with an invisibility cloak at her feet, staring at them murderously, and yelling, "YOU. WILL. NOT. DO. THAT. EVER. AGAIN."  
  
   
  
Sirius was frightened. What was all the fuss about? He thought. Why was Lily so angry just for a little thing like that? He recoiled from Lily, and said tremulously, "Lily. I'm sorry"  
  
   
  
Lily laughed, but she wasn't the only one who did. James was laughing so hard; tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
  
   
  
"T-the look on your face!" James laughed, "It's priceless!"  
  
   
  
Sirius growled and said, "YOU TRAITOR!!! DOUBLECROSSER!!!"  
  
   
  
James laughed again and simply replied, "I was helpless! She IS my girlfriend, you know!"  
  
   
  
Sirius accepted the inevitable and laughed. Anyway, he had never gone five minutes without laughing.  
  
   
  
~:-:~  
  
   
  
"Everybody! Get serious! " Lily shouted as they got into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
   
  
"No! I refuse!!!" Sirius screamed.  
  
   
  
"And why the hell not?!?" Lily retorted.  
  
   
  
"I don't want a bunch of rabid gits running after me!" Sirius replied eloquently.  
  
   
  
"Oh."  
  
   
  
"MARAUDERS!!! MEETING!!!" James bellowed.  
  
   
  
The five marauders scrambled to the farthest corner of the common room. After a good amount of pushing, shoving and squealing, they finally agreed on what to do.  
  
   
  
~:-:~  
  
   
  
"How did you get the password?!?"  
  
   
  
"It's very simple! I wait here in my cloak then an unsuspecting Slytherin comes up and says , "Lord Slytherin!"  
  
   
  
"Oh."  
  
   
  
"Let's go in! Quit talking! Lord Slytherin!"  
  
   
  
Lily felt a shiver run down her spine. The Slytherin dormitory was nothing at all like the cheery Gryffindor common room she had just come from. Or even the Ravenclaw dorms clad in a majestic shade of blue, which she had visited often. This place was so different from them that it was uncanny. The fire burned silver and covered the room with an eerie light. This light cast long shadows of the stiff chairs as well as the rest of the room in a way that made someone think that they could cut themselves on its shadow.  
  
   
  
She shrugged, and then followed Remus up to the boy's dorms.  
  
   
  
Then, they set to work.  
  
~:-:~  
  
"When are they going to wake up?!? If they take any longer, it'll spoil the plan!" Lily asked angrily.  
  
   
  
James calmly answered, "Don't worry Lils, I placed a wakening charm on 'em all! They woke up around fifteen minutes ago. And if my calculations are correct, they'll be coming in just about. NOW!!!!"  
  
   
  
As if on cue, Snape walked in, wearing something that made all the students gasp.  
  
   
  
James performed the Sonorus charm and bellowed:  
  
   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! We will now have the first ever Slytherin cosplay! Please be reminded that these delinquent Slytherins have no idea that this is happening, and There is a charm on them that will make them oblivious to the fact that something extraordinary is going on. at least for the time being."  
  
   
  
There were snickers.  
  
   
  
"Anyway, here comes Severus Snape, wearing a 'fantastic' (shocking) pink miniskirt with a matching tube! Sevvie here also has his hair dyed purple, something you don't see everyday! These smashing colors were suggested by a friend who thought pink and purple went together nicely. Well, think again!"  
  
   
  
Here, Lily coughed. She had just realized how disgusting they really were when they were in Snape's greasy head.  
  
   
  
James grinned, then continued, "And here comes. er. Crabbe! I don't think anyone knows what his first name is so. he's wearing a stunning leather suit! Eeew!!!! Ah! I don't wanna look no more!" James returned to his seat, saying, "Mommy! It was horrible! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!"  
  
   
  
The teachers showed an interesting difference in their attitudes. For instance, Dumbledore was laughing copiously, Mcgonagall looked readily embarrassed, just to name a few.  
  
   
  
The only students who weren't laughing were the sulky Slytherins, who, when the spell wore off, tried to kill James. This had quite an effect on the students, so James grabbed a pie, and threw it straight at Snape's face, and shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!"  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
A/N: I'M DONE!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, now I can continue my other fics!!!!! Goodbye! Sayonara! Ciao! Ja! Adios!  
  
  


	3. A Short Interlude

**Chapter 3: A Short Interlude**

A week after what was termed as 'The Fashion Show', Severus Snape was in the Slytherin common room, ranting. 

"Damn that James Potter and his gang of mudbloods! Always going out of their way to plague me!"

"Well, you do take every chance you have to be mean to them." replied Goyle in his deep, slow voice that reminded you of the dim-witted evil sidekick in cartoons. Not that he ever watched cartoons, Severus reminded himself quickly.

He sneered. "Why would I not? Them being the way they are. Those stupid muggle-lovers!" he shrugged. "Come, Goyle, we have an interesting revenge to plan..."

And so they planned.

And in a dark corner of the room, someone grinned. He had heard every word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is boring." Sirius Black said morosely, staring at the dying fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"We know, Sirius!" James said, exasperated. "You've been saying that the whole afternoon! What's the count now, Remus?"

"Including that last one, plus the thirteen during dinner is… er… a total of seventy-three." Remus answered, after consulting his imaginary notebook.

"Only seventy-nine? I must be losing my touch!" Sirius replied, grinning. "Boring, boring, boring, boring, bo—"

"SHUT UP SIRIUS!" Remus and James shouted simultaneously, cutting Sirius off. Sirius puted.


End file.
